linebarrelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Robot Wars UX
Overview Super Robot Wars UX is the first Super Robot Wars to be developed for the Nintendo 3DS. It will be the first entry on Nintendo handhelds to utilize voice acting. Players who purchase a first-run copy of the game will receive downloadable Tsume Super Robo missions. Like other recent entries in the series, UX marks the debut of several newer series; SD Gundam debuts with Brave Battle Warriors, along with Stan Lee's Heroman, the anime adaption of Demonbane, and a version of Virtual-On's Fei-Yen based on vocaloid character Hatsune Miku. The game also sees the return of Aura Battler Dunbine and Ninja Senshi Tobikage, whose last (SRPG) appearances were in Compact 3 and Impact respectively. Since the debuting Mazinkaiser SKL is the only Mazinger series in the game, UX will be the first anime-based SRW to exclude Kouji Kabuto since the introduction of human characters in Super Robot Wars 2. Featured Series A list of series featured in the game. Anime (and characters) that debut in the Super Robot Wars series in this game are marked with (new). * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny * Mobile Suit Gundam 00: A Wakening of the Trailblazer (new) * SD Gundam Sangokuden Brave Battle Warriors (new) * Mazinkaiser SKL (new) * Aura Battler Dunbine * The Wings of Rean (new) * Ninja Senshi Tobikage * Fafner in the Azure * Fafner in the Azure: Heaven and Earth (new) * Kishin Houkou Demonbane (new) * Dancougar Nova * Linebarrels of Iron (manga version) * Macross Frontier the Movie: The False Songstress * Macross Frontier the Movie: The Wings of Goodbye * Heroman (new) * Cyber Troopers Virtual On series: Fei-Yen HD (new) Gameplay Mechanics Super Robot Wars UX retains the Partner Battle System of Super Robot Wars K and L. The only (currently-known) changes involve unpaired units. Single units now receive an extra turn whenever they destroy at least one unit; additionally, they have access to ALL attacks. Like the ALL attacks featured in the Alpha and console Original Generation entries, ALL attacks in UX damage both the main unit and the support unit. Connections to Plot * Linebarrel is connected to Demonbane because the latter is also a "Machina" and the Katou Organization are hunting them down. More specifically, Linebarrel and Demonbane are known as "Deus Ex Machina". * Considering the whole Machina idea or rather the meaning behind it is machine god. Linebarrel's Juda seems central to the whole idea of gathering Demonbane, SD Gundam, Machina, Fei-Yen HD and even partially Heroman as a collection of possible Machinas, though obviously not all of them have the idea of a Machina god behind them or rather behind their respective series like Linebarrel and Demonbane do. This would be a reason for Juda and a way to tie in a lot of the story together. * Most of the UX plot stems from being trapped in a time loop (based on the Demonbane and Linebarrel storylines). When the heroes successfully end the loop, they inadvertently trigger the apocalypse, which was what the time loop protected them against. According to Deus Ex Machina: :: "The very moment that Man loses his imagination, he is doomed." :: "It is unfortunate... but this is for the sake of protecting Earth from ... Yuga." :: "I have conceived it. A method by which Man might be spared. We have chosen. This is the solution that we have devised." * It's possible to save Kunio Ishigami, but if he dies, he encourages Koichi during the final fight against Kali Yuga. Category:Super Robot Wars